


16. Tree Trimming

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley has been cultivating a tree for a specific purpose, it is finally time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	16. Tree Trimming

Crowley went into the plant room with a small box and headed into the corner, pulling a plant out of hiding. 

“Time to shine.”

He decorated the small tree with memories collected over hundreds of years. Theater tickets, a preserved flower, a pinecone, a bookmark, a wooden duck (or three), a string of pearls draped near the top, a tiny sword letter opener, a snake, a swath of ancient silk … other bits and baubles representing six thousand years. 

He brought it to the sitting room and placed it. Aziraphale came up, placed an apple at the top.

He beamed. “Perfect.”


End file.
